


Love Behind the Scenes

by MidnightCrow



Series: Love and Reality TV [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, I think I got a cavity writing this, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrow/pseuds/MidnightCrow
Summary: After the winner of Love on Ice was decided before the first commercial break there were still eleven episodes before the show ended. Unfortunately for Viktor it seems that he has become the one trying to win Yuuri's heart instead of the other way around.





	Love Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello. I know people did want to read about the dates in Love on Ice and hopefully this isn't too late and people are still interested.

The beach was tucked between two cliffs with the only staircase leading to it situated at the back where it connected to a parking lot next to a highway. The white sand was dotted with rocks and broken shells being swept back and forth with the waves, clumps of seaweed marking where the tide has been. There were no other people there, the whole beach had been reserved for the first official date of Love on Ice's two stars and the TV crew so there would be no interruptions.

"We lucked out, the weather is beautiful!" Viktor lifted a hand to block out the bright sun as he stared out into the ocean from behind designer sunglasses, his silver hair waving in the gentle sea breeze. He wore black swim shorts and a magenta sweatshirt with short-sleeves but his chest was bare along with his feet, he'd ditched the sandals he'd had on upon reaching the sand. "What do you think?"

"It's... It's very nice," Yuuri wasn't looking at the scenery or at the skater but at his hands, examining each nail with more interest than was even close to being necessary. He still had on a gray t-shirt with "Hasetsu Ice Castle" in white letters scrawled across it and khaki capri shorts, as though he had no interest in swimming despite how warm it was. Viktor had noticed just how shy sober Yuuri was, as though he were terrified of saying or doing anything that might embarrass him. How was he going to get Yuuri to open up to him with cameras watching their every move?

“It’s not just the weather that’s beautiful, I’m lucky in multiple ways.” Viktor couldn’t help but smirk at the blush that spread over Yuuri’s cheeks, even his ears reddened. How was it even possible for someone to be so adorable?

Yuuri picked up a stone from the sand and seemed to inspect it before heading down the beach until he was ankle-deep in the waves. “Is the cheesy pick-up line for me or the cameras?” With a flick of his wrist he tossed the rock out over the water and it bounced several times before vanishing under the surface. “Drat, I thought I could do better than that.”

“That’s amazing, how did you do it?” 

“What? Skipping rocks? You’ve never seen anyone do that before?” Rather than mocking Yuuri sounded confused.”

“I never went to the beach much before, I was always too busy with skating to focus on other things.” A slight breeze ruffled Viktor’s hair as he stared at the water.

“I noticed. In the interviews you don’t mention any hobbies and I got the impression all your free time was spent with Makkachin or sleeping.”

“Well Makkachin is the only girl in my life and I need to make sure she gets the attention she deserves.”

“I hope I can meet her someday. I miss having a dog.” A hint of sadness crept into Yuuri’s voice and his expression turned somber. He stepped out of the water and began walking along the shoreline, Viktor jogging a few steps to catch up to him.

“You have a dog Yuuri?” Viktor’s eyes were wide with interest.

Pulling out his phone Yuuri scrolled through his photos before bringing up a picture of himself holding what looked like a smaller Makkachin. Yuuri looked younger, a teenager maybe, and the skater made a mental note to ask for a copy of the picture later. “I had a toy poodle.”

“So cute! What’s his name?”

There was a pause before Yuuri blushed again. “Viktor.”

“Yes?”

“No, I mean his name was Viktor. I named him after you.”

This time it was Viktor’s turn to blush, Yuuri was too precious and he wasn’t sure if his heart could handle it. “You named your dog after me?”

“Please don’t make me say it again.”

“Aww, Yuuri! You told me you were my fan but I had no idea of just how big a fan you were.” 

Yuuri took a few hasty steps away from Viktor, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Why would I have auditioned for this show if I wasn't your fan? Why would I have allowed myself to give up my privacy if I didn’t know that I’d meet you and possibly have a chance to d-date you?”

“I’m really happy I did away with that whole choice thing then, it just wouldn’t have been fair to those other guys.” The sand stuck to his wet feet as he made his way to Yuuri’s side again. “I do feel a bit bad that they came all the way here just to be turned away in the first few minutes but there wasn’t a point in keeping any of them around after meeting you.”

As though he were in pain Yuuri suddenly crouched down on the sand, his forehead resting on his knees. “Are you ok? Do I need to call for a doctor or something?” Viktor was panicking but he didn’t care. 

“It’s not that,” Yuuri turned his head so he could look at Viktor, his face bright red. “You just have this knack for saying exactly what flusters me.” 

Viktor realized he needed to change the subject before Yuuri got even more embarrassed. “Maybe Makkachin and... dog me should have a playdate or something. I think Makka could use a friend.”

Instead of making Yuuri feel better the skater’s words seemed to do the opposite. He seemed to shrink in upon himself, his shoulders hunching and his mouth becoming a wobbly line. “That’s impossible.”

It became apparent immediately what Viktor’s mistake had been. Yuuri had only referred to his dog in the past tense, he’d even mentioned missing having a dog. What a stupid mistake, just as he’d been making some progress too. “I’m sorry! I- I should have listened better to what you were saying.”

“I... I’m ok,” Yuuri gave a weak smile, his eyes hidden behind prescription sunglasses. “I can’t believe I’m still being affected like this after a year.”

“I’d probably be the same way,” for the first time that day Viktor was surprised that he wasn’t flirting or trying to get closer to Yuuri. “If anything happened to Makkachin I’d be heartbroken for years, I can’t imagine any sane person recovering from losing a pet quickly.”

There was silence for a few seconds before Yuuri nodded, his face still pale. “Y-yeah.”

Rather than say anything to make the situation more uncomfortable than it already was Viktor merely held out a hand and helped Yuuri stand up straight once more. “Can you teach me to skip rocks?”

They set off down the beach again, gathering smooth stones as they went, and Yuuri demonstrated the proper way to throw them so they’d bounce across the waves. For the next half-hour they tried to see who's rock would go the farthest or have the most skips, joking with each other if they messed up and the stone sank beneath the water’s surface. 

“I have to ask Yuuri,” Viktor squinted out at the water, hands in his pockets. “You don’t seem to have any interest in swimming, am I wrong?”

With a shake of his head Yuuri sighed, wrapping his arms around himself in an almost defensive way. “I don’t like my body much, I’d rather not show it to the world if I have the option.”

“Why? You look fine to me. More than fine actually.”

“I gain weight pretty easily, and as a kid I was kind of chubby...” He took a deep breath as if in reassurance. “I lost the weight but I still have... stretch marks that I’m self-conscious about.”

Viktor resisted the urge to smile. That was what he’d been so worried about? He lowered himself to the ground and stretched his legs out in front of him, pointing to the large scar that had yet to fade from the left one. “I tore my ACL last year and had to get surgery to fix it, every morning I wake up and I’m reminded how lucky I was that it wasn’t more serious.” 

“That’s not-”

He lifted his arm to show a discolored patch of skin by his elbow. “This is when I was cooking and forgot that a cookie sheet that just came out of the oven would be hot and I shouldn’t lean on it,” he gestured to some small scars on his other arm. “These are from Makkachin, I love her but sometimes I forget to get her nails trimmed regularly.”

“Viktor I-”

“Then my feet are a mess, I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned how repulsive they look yet.”

“I don’t find any part of you repulsive.” Yuuri’s expression was earnest as he spoke.”

“Even with all my scars?”

“You’re still you, and I still find you...” Another deep breath. “I still find you breathtaking to look at.”

“Just like I don’t care if you have stretch marks or moles or whatever, you’re still Yuuri. When I look at you I like what I see.”

Yuuri turned bright red once more. “Did you take lessons on how to embarrass me or something?”

“It’s a gift. I tend to say whatever’s on my mind even if it’s awful. On the bright side, you know that I’m being truthful about whatever complements I give.” The light of the setting sun hit the water’s surface and bounced into his eyes, causing him to wince slightly.

“Oh wow,” Yuuri’s mouth fell open as he stared at the sunset, the reds and yellows reflected on the waves. “It’s so beautiful.”

This was what the skater had been hoping for since they’d met in the bar, even if he hadn’t realized it at the time. Someone who made him see the world in a new light, someone who he wanted to spend all his time with. Now, as they watched the sun slowly sink beneath the horizon, he couldn’t help slipping his hand into Yuuri’s, his heart soaring when instead of jerking away Yuuri took a step closer.

They returned to the mansion that night with red cheeks, neither of them able to meet the other’s gaze. It was as though the cameras had cast a spell on them, giving them confidence, and now that filming was over they were left to deal with their feelings. Their rooms were across from each other and before Yuuri ducked into his he seemed to make up his mind. “I had fun today...” 

Viktor was silent for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. “Me too.”

“Goodnight Viktor.” Only half of Yuuri’s face was visible, as though he were hiding behind the door.

“Sweet dreams,” the door closed and Viktor retreated to his own room, flopping on the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. “Sweet dreams my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be discouraged Viktor! Yuuri's just shy! You've got nine more dates to win his heart!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed it and have some ideas for other dates let me know! I already have a few in mind because they're mentioned in LoI but not all of them are planned. Any feedback is encouraged and appreciated tbh.


End file.
